swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Alexandra Taiga
Alexandra Taiga ( アレクサンダー タイガ "Arekusandā Taiga") - jest jedną z najlepszych graczy VRMMORPG. W grach przybiera zawsze ten sam nick Kuroyukihime. ' 'Wygląd: ' 'Prawdziwy Świat: ' thumb|left|Alex w realnym świecieAlex ma długie jasno brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Zazwyczaj chodzi w ciemnym szkolnym mundurku. 'Avatar w grze: thumb|left|186px|Alex jako Kuroyukihime W oryginalnym avatarze Alex jest Księżniczką Czarnego Śniegu - Motylem. Jest ubrana w czarną, długą suknie, przy pasie zdobioną białymi motylkami, na dłoniach ma czarne rękawice które przy ramieniu zdobione są puchem. Suknia odsłania jej plecy i mostek. Na plecach ma dwa motyle skrzydła o kruczoczarnej barwie i różowych zdobieniach. Ma długie krucze włosy oraz czerwone oczy. thumb|left|272px|Alex w wersji anioła Alex ma też inny avatar używany w grach VRMMORPG, może go przybrać dzięki unikalnemu skillowi Angel Speed. W formie anioła na plecach Alex, zamiast dwóch motylich skrzydeł pojawiają dwa kruczoczarne anielskie skrzydła, dłonie i nogi Alex okute są w zbroje która przypomina ostrza (zastępują miecze). Czarnowłosa ma na sobie czarno-fioletowy strój i spódniczkę przypominającą zbroję. Z jej włosów wystają dwa różki zrobione z kruczoczarnego metalu. thumb|left|258px|Alex w formie Black Lotus Taiga ma jeszcze jedną oryginalną zdolność, posiada ją dlatego, że jej wirtualnym strażnikiem w grach jest Black Lotus. W trzeciej formie avatara wygląda jak rycerz w czarno- fioletowej zbroi, podobnie jak w formie anioła jej ręce i nogi przypominają ostrza więc avatar lewituje nad ziemią. Osobowość: thumb|left|240pxAlex jest dziewczyną o wielu twarzach. Uwielbia gdy wszyscy dookoła niej są szczęśliwi. Jej słabością jest to, że szybko wybacza ludziom, mimo, że nie ma do nich wcześniejszego zaufania to zapomina o ich błędach. Dziewczyna wiele razy zawiodła się na ludziach więc w grach pojawia się tylko jako samotny gracz, do czasu kiedy poznała Adiego i Lisę. Po pewnym czasie Alex zaufała Adiemu i nawet się nie zorientowała, kiedy okazało się, że go kocha. Od tamtego czasu jest zakochana w chłopaku, a raczej codziennie zakochuje się w nim od nowa.Dziewczyna jest miła, posłuszna i uprzejma lecz również uparta i umie się odgryźć. Alex ma wiele możliwości rozwoju, zwłaszcza pod względem walk. Alex nienawidzi ludzi którzy uważają, że mogą pozwalać sobie na wszystko i często prostuje takie osoby. Lubi pomagać innym. Alex ma złożoną osobowość uczuć okazywanych przez wrażliwość, stara się nigdy nie płakać a swoje uczucia zakrywa zwykle pod tak zwanym:"Uśmieszkiem" robi to aby jej przyjaciele się nie smucili po to by otaczał ich radosny świat. Często niektóre sprawy zachowuje dla siebie. Najbardziej ceni szczerość i odwagę. Nienawidzi gdy ktoś wspomina o wojnie, jej zdaniem są one stratą czasu a także honoru. Boi się samotności. 'Umiejętności:' *'Phisical Brust' *'Angel Speed' *'Black Strike' *'Black Sword ' *'The Breath Of The Spheres ' 'Galeria:' Alex w wirtualnym świecie= Accel_World_-_01_-_Large_26.jpg|Hm? Co się stało? 398728_438061189580929_1357238877_n_large.jpg|Idziecie? 800px-Accel_World_24_Megumi_Wakamiya,_Kuroyukihime.jpg|Ona za mną stoi prawda? 1167_387427784680880_1559008042_n.jpg|Yay, kotek 22111_393219547435037_1705898111_n.jpg|... Silny jest.. 29560_393218354101823_683299784_n.jpg|Dlaczego to sobie robisz? 29615_393219814101677_2055634530_n.jpg|Co?! 74152_393218720768453_301967375_n.jpg|Ym... Spokojnie Alex... nie możemy się teraz poddać, musisz być silna, musisz 151084_371059739651018_1420238275_n.jpg|Lisa? 381687_370164503073875_68087584_n.jpg|Nie wiem co oni kombinują ale nie wygląda to najlepiej 382935_380616778695314_23108535_n.jpg|Alex przy użyciu Black Sword 386585_385422774881381_74832994_n.jpg|Nie...Nie rozumiem 482924_393220510768274_453696848_n.jpg|Nie martw się Onii-chan, zajmę się tym 522797_358743164216009_1742328595_n.jpg|Mam na imię... 526650_431873213569670_138697796_n.png|Na prawdę tak myślisz? 550008_400937046663287_470241361_n.jpg|Onii-chan: Nie rozumiesz! Alex: To ty nie rozumiesz... avatar to tylko odbicie, zacznij żyć rzeczywistością 553658_351981564892169_1683823524_n.jpg|Jeśli zechcesz... zrobisz wszystko na czym ci zależy 558324_393218067435185_703766_n.jpg|Coś nie tak? 560379-accel_world_04_large_19.jpg|Onii-chan: Nie... Alex: Nie martw się... dzięki mojej zdolności wyciągnę cię z tego... i nie ważne co się ze mną stanie, zawsze pamiętaj KIM jesteś 604113_358694750887517_1166199170_n.jpg|Ohayo przyjaciele 1016728_471035016320156_2052244417_n.png|Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś cię odnajdę... 1044221_469307879826203_694531502_n.jpg|Nie jestem zazdrosna! Accel-World.Black-Snow-Princess-Kuroyukihime-Black-Lotus.640x960-11.jpg|Mam plan Images.jpg|Mitometeta Okubyou na kako wakaranai mama ni... Physical_Full_Burst.png|Alex używa Physical Brust w realnym świecie aby uratować Onii'ego-chana Kuroyukihime's_virtual_character_design.png|Ha? D-dlaczego... 250946_183612408433853_1423453339_n.jpg|Dziecko: Dobrze się bawisz? Alex: A ty nie? 251995_208572789271148_97228476_n.jpg|No wiem że mam racje, zaufaj mi 304396_228132677315159_651589937_n.jpg|Co się stało?! 376717_213641865430907_1849454421_n.jpg|hm? 377636_228001897328237_857747574_n.jpg|Braciszku... obiecuję, że będzie dobrze..obiecuję 380587_203874719740955_1638041327_n.jpg|Za kogo ty się uważasz?! 380652_203807299747697_1208903258_n.jpg|Ym? 402939_203829326412161_1552182566_n.jpg|Miło was widzieć 418284_213643652097395_1592386444_n.jpg|Nie martw się 418570_213417565453337_965622618_n.jpg|A-Adi? 428699_335252023269890_1896366956_n.jpg|Chyba sobie żartujesz!! 527075_215384928589934_1205698011_n.jpg|Właśnie dlatego!...Dlatego muszę to zrobić 531396_344845588914234_1720223508_n.jpg|Alex w szpitalu po wypadku samochodowym 535837_170577723070655_1819602088_n.jpg|Yhym 536250_227995237328903_385824065_n.jpg|...Kocham Cię 539899_355226897876103_1723991451_n.jpg|Widzisz Haru, jesteś silny...ja wiedziałam o tym zawsze 540049_345533072178819_1161200107_n.jpg|Ohayo 542889_357095967689196_1762308168_n.jpg|Alex: Chcesz walczyć? Haru: NIE! NIE! NIE! NIE O TO MI CHODZIŁO! 554653_170576439737450_447494197_n.jpg| Już dobrze 555306_353989487999844_469730045_n.jpg|Kto inny uwierzy w ciebie bardziej niż ty sam 559971_179915712136856_1714536094_n.jpg|Alex: H-Haru? Haru: Obiecuję, będę cię chronić 575461_343652679033525_2014765216_n.jpg|Wiara... to wszystko co wchodzi w skład zwycięstwa 575976_213647772096983_1698940119_n.jpg|Oki! 576234_206195279508899_782354473_n.jpg|Jeszcze się zobaczymy 576780_175378945923866_1598520613_n.jpg|Umie się 944426_353367411458351_564627749_n.jpg|Co am teraz zrobić? 1013390_353366641458428_947830206_n.jpg|Nic się nie stało Imagessf.jpg|A jaki jest kolor twojego serca? KKUawf.jpg|Tak to się robi... Haru: Alex!! 6891109872_c09febd3d3_b.jpg|Może i cię nie znam wystarczy mi, że znam siebie 6891110424_325bd33554_b.jpg|Nie martw się Haru... 6891110994_87577f0518_b.jpg|Haru: Musisz być taka bezpośrednia? Alex: yhym 6891111176_363407588c_b.jpg|Widzisz Haru, wystarczyło uwierzyć 6891111644_07e72cfa68_n.jpg|Alex: Ohayo! Haru: A-A-Alex?! 6979619168_23c72f4bee_b.jpg|Ktoś ci pozwolił się odezwać?! 6979620464_82a2256868_b.jpg|Yyyyy? 6979620670_153f0313ee_b.jpg|Jak mogłeś?! 6979620710_53fb9b02fe_b.jpg|Alex: Jak śmiałeś?! Haru: Auuuuł 7000001292_19749a13bc_b.jpg|Alex: Haru... co się? 7000001330_90decb3fac_b.jpg|Alex używa Angel Speed 7000001868_2a52e1d2a1_b.jpg|Alex: Nie znasz go... Haru: Alex? 7037204807_2581e4c5df_b.jpg|To całkiem proste Haru, po prostu trzymaj się planu 7037205705_a6948d230f_n.jpg|Nie rób tego! 7037205737_8d27e32ca1_b.jpg|Haru: Ha? Alex: Czemu cię to dziwi? 7037205905_f53b3040f6_b.jpg|Haru: Nie możesz tego zrobić! Alex: Uwierz, mogę 6951767874_250e7ed293_b.jpg|Alex wśród elementów z SGO 7125708529_247acf66de_b.jpg|Haru: Hm? Alex: No.. bo ja... ja dzisiaj nie wracam do domu z tobą! 7125708741_796af35a76_b.jpg|Alex: Dam z siebie wszystko Haru, obiecuję 7125709037_45bffdb498_b.jpg|BAKA! 7125710315_a9f0a061fd_b.jpg|Obiecuję Haru 7125711203_9d4fb77ec9_b.jpg|Alex w szpitalu...(po zamknięciu w SGO) 7341968944_83da1903c0_b.jpg|Alex walczy z Aianteru 7351778768_d901af3155_b.jpg|Wiem co robię 7351779660_7a00e467b4_b.jpg|Pierwsze zalogowanie do SGO 7351780248_84d61d0e6c_b.jpg|Milcz człowieku!!!! AW3-00082.jpg|Nie jesteś tego wart 7146088793_211366aef8_b.jpg|Angel Speed! 8a82d1ca.gif| Moja cierpliwość właśnie się skończyła! Images_(1)eg.jpg|Alex I Haru przygotowują się do wspólnego ataku Accel-world-episode-3.jpg|Adi! 60069734.jpg|Haru: A co jeśli zostaniemy tu już na zawsze? Alex: Nie zostaniemy Images_(2)ee.jpg|Lily i Alex: Haru!! Haru: Ooooooooo! |-| Alex w realnym świecie= Ookami-san-07-30.jpg|Ohayoooo! Ookami-san132.jpg|Hej pieseczki, cio tam maluszku? Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_12_-_Large_48.jpg|A więc jesteś Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_12_-_Large_28.jpg|COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?! Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_11_-_Large_27.jpg|D-Dlaczego? Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_11_-_Large_12.jpg|Kuroma: To całkiem proste Alex Alex: ygryh... Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_10_-_Large_16.jpg|Nie pozwolę im na to.. Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_07_-_Large_39.jpg|Dziecko: Wiem, że o nim myślisz Alex: CO?! Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_07_-_Large_33.jpg|B-Błagam...nie Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_07_-_Large_31.jpg|Mówisz serio? Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_07_-_Large_17.jpg|To nie był dobry pomysł Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_07_-_Large_14.jpg|N-nie bój się... Pomogę ci Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_07_-_Large_10.jpg|Straszne... Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_07_-_Large_01.jpg|Hentai.. Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_06_-_Large_33.jpg|Dlaczego muszę tutaj być? Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_06_-_Large_32.jpg|Ohayo kociaki, jesteście głodne? Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_06_-_Large_29.jpg|Już dobrze... jestem tutaj Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_06_-_Large_26.jpg|Aaaaaaaaaa! Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_06_-_Large_15.jpg|Co zrobiłaś?! Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_06_-_Large_12.jpg|Muszę być silna... dla nich..muszę, mimo, że to boli Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_06_-_Large_02.jpg|Do zobaczenia później! Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_05_-_Large_39.jpg|Ai shiteru Adi-kun Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_05_-_Large_32.jpg|A więc to wszystko... wszystko było kłamstwem Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_05_-_Large_30.jpg|Kuroma: Ta gra będzie czymś niezwykłym, wszystko dzięki Lotus Alex: Yhy? Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_05_-_Large_10.jpg|Który świat jest moim? Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_02_-_Large_37.jpg|Hm? Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_02_-_Large_18.jpg|Auuł Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_02_-_Large_08.jpg|Dziewczynka: Zostaniesz tu Alex? Alex: Ym? Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_02_-_Large_07.jpg|Na pewno NIE! Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_02_-_Large_06.jpg|Ohayo piesie Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_01_-_Large_11.jpg|Alex: Co tam masz Dziewczynka: Próbną wersje grafiki Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_01_-_Large_04.jpg|Alex: Wynosimy się stąd! Lily: Hai Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_01_-_Large_03.jpg|Zejdź mi z drogi! Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_01_-_Large_02.jpg|Nawet nie próbuj! Cute-Ryouko-Ookami-ryouko-ookami-29044886-575-325.jpg|Co?! Ookami-san_to_Shichinin_no_Nakama-tachi_-_07_-_Large_27.jpg|Jaka słodka żabka!Ja chcę tego misia... Images_(2).jpg|T-Tego nie było w planach Images_(3).jpg|Mówisz o tym tak spokojnie?! Imagesaeb.jpg|Lily: Damy radę Alex: Yhym Ookami04-33.jpg|Alex: Skąd to wzięłaś?! Lily: Ma się sposoby Ookamisan-10-1.png|Znamy się? Mazui_ookami-san_-_04_ac1724f1-mkv_snapshot_10-24_2011-08-17_22-40-23.jpg 'Ciekawostki:' *Jej wirtualnym strażnikiem jest Black Lotus. *Alex w formie motyla walczy za pomocą miecza schowanego w parasolce. *Dziewczyna zawsze używa tego samego nicku w grach. *'Kuroyukihime '''oznacza "Księżniczka czarnego śniegu". *Jest zakochana w Adim Dragneelu. *Alex często piecze pianki nad palącym się Dragneelem. *W dodatkowych avatarach walczy używając ostrzy na dłoniach i nogach. *W połączeniu z Black Lotus jej szybkość wzrasta o 20%. *Potrafi używać '''Phisical Brust' poza strefą online. *W SGO dziewczyna może, podobnie jak w SAO, przebrać swojego oryginalnego avatara w normalny strój. *"Taiga" nie jest jej prawdziwym nazwiskiem. *Imię "Aleksandra" oznacza "Obrońca ludzi". Kategoria:Alexyy Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Dobry Bohater